


Caught

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Ryoma and Xander meet outside of battle





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmbryonicHarmonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbryonicHarmonic/gifts).



"That's enough. Leave us for now," Ryoma commanded, nodding his head in thanks as the healer stepped away. He watched as they left his tent and looked down at the prisoner he had commanded to be healed, waiting until he came to on his own.

Prince Xander woke with a moan, shifting in his bonds before opening his eyes. He hissed when he saw Ryoma standing over him and he pushed himself up onto his knees, bound hands clenched into fists. "You..."

"You're lucky I had you healed. The amount of blood on your hands is more than enough to allow me to kill you where you lay," he said.

"And why didn't you?"

"Because it would be a waste of flesh."

His cheeks burned at the other's words and he felt an odd stirring in his pants, purple eyes flicking down the other's body.

Ryoma noticed this immediately and he smiled. He reached down, running a gloved hand through blonde hair, tugging it sharply in the back to force him to look up. "Is this the only way we will see each other in intimate situations, prince?"

Xander's eyes fluttered and he whined, shaking his head before he was pulled forward, his mouth and nose pressed against the other's covered crotch. He panted, mouthing over it, feeling Ryoma's cock hardening under the material against his tongue.

"Tell me what you want," Ryoma growled.

"Please, I've missed you," he whined.

"You allowed yourself to be captured. Do you think you deserve to cum?" He smiled at the way Xander shook his head, removing his armor to allow himself to pull down his pants, exposing himself to him. He rested his erection against the Nohrian's cheek, cooing at the sight. "You'll take and receive nothing this time, understand?"

Xander answered by turning his head and opening his mouth, taking his cock into it with a hungry moan. Dark purple eyes looked up at Ryoma hungrily as his head bobbed up and down lazily, his tongue swirling around the organ.

Ryoma hissed as he held onto his hair to brace himself, gently tugging to take control in his movements. "There we are...like that..." he whispered.

He pulled out of his mouth before cumming, marking his face with his semen. "You'll go back to your people with my seed dried on your face," he laughed, "perhaps next time you'll pay me back. If not we can do this again," he teased.

Xander was silent as his wrists were freed, allowing himself to be pulled up onto his feet. He forced himself not to lift up a hand to clean himself, whining at the sensation of the semen cooling and drying onto his skin.

They pressed their lips together in a kiss that ended in sharp bites and then Xander slipped away, his erection aching and needy.


End file.
